


Lost in the Void

by AiluruStyani



Series: Four Realms [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Infinite Power, Realm Hopping, Spiritual Realm, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiluruStyani/pseuds/AiluruStyani
Summary: Completely Original. This piece will fit in with others to come...





	

I died long ago. My soul was used for a while, by someone evil I think, hard to recall… they died and I was released. Drifting through the spirit realm, not knowing what I was supposed to do was lonely, until I met her. 

She was perfect, the most beautiful soul I had ever seen, but how was I supposed to even begin communicating with her? Me a blackened, twisted, useless piece of shit. She would never love me back, She was perfect, pure golden, not a single scrape. I had followed her for a long time when that thing found me, it had a hammer and a dagger. It’s purpose was to clean out the spirit realm, by shattering useless souls and sending them to the void… so of course it shattered me and sent me through.   
Now here I sit on a pile of corpses in the form I had when I had flesh. This place is strange, everyone in the spirit realm and in the living world seem terrified of it, but it's really the best. I can do whatever I want, except go back. I have true freedom and infinite power but at the same time I can never be free from this place. I sometimes come across entire worlds inhabited by one being and many fabrications of figments from their imagination. I did that for a while at the start, but it's too easy, I know they're fake, it's so blatantly obvious that you only feel more lonely. So I would attack the worlds, burn them, destroy, kill, and then fight the being the created it. Fights lasted forever because they pretty much did, it did get boring eventually so we would part ways or just warp to somewhere else. I saw the tip of Icathurnax’s tail once, that was terrifying, because I felt all the power drain away, and I was just a useless shattered blob, again. I’ve heard from others here that great cities and massive civilisations existed, but they didn't interest me. The ones who love this place call themselves the Patrons of Power. They worship that great creature, Icathurnax. The oldest being of the void, I’ve heard people claiming that they are just as strong as it. They can’t be though because it has that aura that steals all of your power away.


End file.
